


Потом всё прошло и снова была ночь

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Routine, Sibling Incest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Джейкоб собирается её поцеловать.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 4





	Потом всё прошло и снова была ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Then everything passed and it was night again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214117) by [Ataraxia_dont_come](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come)



> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Таймлан: несколько месяцев спустя после DLC — Jack the Ripper
> 
> Название — строчка из стихотворения Б.Ю. Поплавского «Мнемотехника».

У него пыль на одежде и гарь на лице, а Иви громко смеётся.

— Ты напилась, — констатирует Джейкоб, рукавом стирая с её щеки влажный след. Редкие капли дождя делают его усилия напрасными.

Она обнимает его за плечи и звонко целует в щёку.

Горько пахнет травами. Измятые соцветия венком лежат на волосах.

Он придерживает её, пока разбитые камни мощёного переулка не сделали своё дело. Иви лезет тёплыми ладонями под его воротник, норовит стащить капюшон и мажет по второй щеке губами. Тепло и близко. Слишком близко даже для позднего вечера.

— Иви, — на языке её имя рядом с крепким алкоголем и мятным леденцом.

Она неизменно подкладывает сладости в его карманы. Когда только время находит?

У него не получается звучать укоряюще. В конце концов, это её прерогатива — быть осторожной и осмотрительной.

— Утром ты будешь меня ненавидеть, что я не остановил тебя от «последней» пинты, — решает подыграть он. Возможно, слишком поздно.

— К чёрту, — шепчет Иви и запускает пальцы в его волосы, жмётся ближе, повисая всем весом. Так, что он против воли прижимает её к стене. Опасно близко.

Она заставляет его наклониться ещё ниже, шепчет прямо в губы — «слева» — и отталкивает, метая в застывшую тень дротик со снотворным.

Джейкоб успевает сделать несколько шагов к цели, прежде чем Калеб Обводчик, хрипя, сползает по стене, держась за шею. В подкладке одежды у него искомые документы. Промасленная бумага липнет к пальцам.

Но думает он совершенно не об этом.

— Ну что там? — Иви склоняется над его плечом, стараясь разглядеть неровные буквы в тусклом свете газового фонаря. — Нужно уходить. По крышам.

По крышам, мокрым после дождя, выходит едва ли не дольше, чем по заполненным ночным улицам. Но Иви, даже поскальзываясь, успевает его обогнать. Он старается не терять её из виду. Плащ, накинутый им ей на плечи, на ветру создаёт иллюзию крыльев.

Почти до самого открытого окна, куда он залезает следом за ней, вместо ледяного ветра его преследует ощущение тёплых пальцев в волосах и чужом дыхании на лице.

— Что-то не так? — Иви стягивает промокшую ткань и сразу же ослабляет шнуровку корсета. — Ты молчал всю дорогу.

— Почему ты выбрала это прикрытие?

— Он бы испугался, увидев одного. Обжимающаяся в проулке нетрезвая парочка не вызывала подозрений, — Иви пожимает плечами, измятая белая рубашка почти оголяет плечо. — Извини, если смутила.

Она вытаскивает заколки из волос — лепестки с брошенного венка путаются в волосах — садится на кровать и принимается за обувь.

— Документы отнесёшь заказчику сам или это сделать мне?

— Ты раньше никогда…

— Никогда — что? Не использовала нашу связь так? Тебя это беспокоит? — она проверяет окна. И щеколду на двери.

Всегда проверяет.

Как будто этот ритуал успокаивает его призраков.

Может быть. Потому что призраков не существует. А Джек мёртв.

Он падает затылком на подушку, так и не стянув с себя мокрую одежду.

— Что не так? — Иви склоняется сверху, поправляет его волосы и касается лба. Спрашивает с усмешкой. — Ты не заболел ли, Джейкоб Фрай?

Трогает его лоб и гладит кожу под глазом.

— Ты права, — он отстраняет её руку и поднимается с постели. — Отдам документы. И вернусь позже.

Когда она уже уснёт.

И попытается уснуть сам, не выискивая в тенях комнаты фигуру Джека.

— На улице дождь, — Иви тянет его за рукав. — А Штейн сможет прожить без своих формул до завтра. Не ходи.

Он вздыхает, но не возражает. Снимает с запястья наруч и принимается за одежду.

Холодные капли скатываются под ворот рубашки.

— Мне легче засыпать, когда ты рядом, — добавляет она, наблюдая за ним.

Да, ещё одна роль. Как будто он справляется с этим. Или она даёт ему возможность «справляться»? Выясняет, какая задача ему по силам?

Он учится не злиться на Иви за то, что она… бережёт его.

Но иногда забывает, что дело в ней тоже.

Что он должен беречь её. Только теперь это не ножи и пули, а вещи, о которых он не должен говорить. И спрашивать.

И тем более не позволять этого другим.

Он приглаживает волосы и садится на кровать, занимаясь обувью.

Иви лезет ему под бок, гладит по плечам, по проступившим веснушкам.

— Так вот кто целует моего братца вместо меня.

— Ты никогда меня не целовала, — ворчит он.

— Не правда, — Иви щёлкает его по носу. — Раз или два, когда у тебя был день рождения. Это особый поцелуй от старшей сестры. Знаешь, как средство от сглаза.

Она гасит лампу и шуршит одеялом.

Только руку протянуть.

Они специально сдвинули кровати с тех пор, как она осталась.

— А я?

Она затихает на своей половине.

— Что?

— Я могу тебя поцеловать?

За стеной раздаётся чей-то смех. У города за окном слышна пьяная песня. У темноты в их комнате запах сандала.

У слов вкус страха. Сладкий.

Он задерживает дыхание и изо всех сил напрягает слух. Иви отвечает шёпотом, но это громкий шёпот:

— Можешь.

Тишина повисает между ними. И всё, что он слышит, это собственное сердцебиение.

Он думает, что она переведёт всё в шутку, но вместо этого Иви спрашивает:

— Подождёшь следующего года?

Как будто действительно ждала, что он это сделает.

— Нет, я… Подожди.

Он садится на кровати. Трёт лицо. Почему-то всё это разом напоминает о вечере дома, в Кроули. Тогда было полнолуние и вся комната была залита светом.

Джейкоб сейчас сказал бы себе тогда: «делай, иначе будешь жалеть».

Наверное, последние годы, он жалел особенно часто.

И поэтому сейчас у него не остаётся сомнений.

Он кладёт ладони на её щёки. Света от окна не достаточно, чтобы различить выражение её лица.

Возможно, это к лучшему? Но он зажмуривается сам, как будто ему снова четырнадцать…

Они никогда не говорили об этом с той ночи.

Об этом говорил Джек.

Джейкоб хмурится, стараясь не вспоминать. Не до конца заживший рубец на боку тянет кожу.

Мысли-сомнения пронзают ледяными иглами. Может быть, это её отчаяние? Любопытство? Жестокая жалость?

Он узнает её правду?

Иви кладёт свою руку поверх его, словно боится, что он отпустит. А второй — держит его за рубашку, как будто собирается не дать ему сбежать.

Она всегда была более бесстрашной.

Это знание придаёт ему сил.

Чтобы податься вперёд и встретить её губы своими. Так просто.

Он не помнит, когда последний раз целовал кого-то. Он не помнит, когда последний раз не представлял на месте партнёрши её.

И всё, что его волнует сейчас, как не допустить ошибку.

Пока она не размыкает губы, и его перестают волновать такие мелочи. Вкус алкоголя из паба, где они весь вечер следили за Калебом. Обжигает так же сильно.

Это… Иви. Как будто он делал это раньше. Всю жизнь.

Мнёт её губы своими. Позволяет этому быть вот так. Не идеально. В полном беспорядке. Пока они сталкиваются носами, крадут друг у друга дыхание.

И когда их языки соприкасаются, они вместе замирают.

Кровь бросается к щекам и даже под тонкой рубашкой слишком жарко.

Иви обнимает его за шею, придвигаясь ближе, и скользит вдоль его языка своим.

Его Иви. К чёрту сомнения.

Он прижимает её к себе, словно больше не собирается отпускать.

— Не отпускай, — соглашается она и трогает пальцами его щетину, доверчиво шепчет на ухо. — Я думала об этом с той ночи в Кроули.

Он гладит её по щеке, трогает губы, которые только что целовал.

— Почему ты не сказала раньше?

У них могли быть годы. И всё могло быть иначе.

Он чувствует себя обманутым там, где нет обмана. Очевидно, что это должно было стать общим решением. Не единоличным, как, скорее всего, поступил бы он сам.

И он просто не видел очевидного.

Не видел в ней никого больше, кроме как соперника в соревнованиях. Кроме как всегда находящейся рядом вечно правой сестры, не спускавшей ему ни одного промаха.

Не видел в ней… женщины.

Являясь для неё тем мужчиной, о котором она думала?

— Я не знаю, — выдыхает она. — Это всегда был ты, Джейкоб.

И вдруг смеётся.

Беззаботно и легко. Наверное, впервые с тех пор, как приехала.

И вот это действительно заставляет его забыть обо всём.

Даже призраку Джека не остаётся места в этой темноте, наполненной её смехом.

Они ведь живы. Теперь они могут позволить себе всё. И это самое главное.


End file.
